Rond Vidar
History Origin Rond was the son of Universo, an enemy of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Sent to live with a family on Earth, Rond proved to be a genius at temporal theory, and won a prize at an early age for his invention of the Time Cube, a device which can transport its contents in time. The Time Cube later proved indispensable to the Legion, who used it to stop Rond's father, Universo, from taking over the world. Soon the Legion made Rond an honorary member and he continued his research, collaborating on many experiments with the super-intelligent Brainiac 5. While instrumental in many temporal advances, including the creation of the Time Beacon, allowing for safe travel through time, Rond's experiments took a disastrous turn when they threw Professor Jaxon Rugarth into a time loop, turning him into the Infinite Man. Green Lantern Corps At some point in Rond's career, the Guardians of the Universe recruited him to be a covert member of the Green Lantern Corps, since Green Lanterns were banned on Earth at the time. Rond kept this a secret, not even telling his friends in the Legion. Considering his son (the only other person immune to his powers of hypnotism) a threat to his plans, Universo eventually "killed" Rond. Rond, however, survived the attack but chose to allow the rest of the world to believe he was dead, allowing him to work better undercover. Rond's survival (and secret identity) was ultimately revealed and when he helped save Brainiac 5, Saturn Girl, Duo Damsel, and Mon-El during an attack on a longtime foe, the Time Trapper, whose manipulations had caused the death of Superboy. Due to Earth's ban on Green Lanterns, he left the planet, never to return. Legion of Super-Heroes In the altered future of the Glorithverse, Rond hooked up with Laurel Gand, with whom he had a daughter. While attempting to rescue Mysa Nal, the former White Witch, from the clutches of Mordru, Rond was captured and tortured. It was his eventual rescue that signaled the return of the Legion to active duty after the events of Black Dawn. Rond helped the Legion of Super-Heroes in their war against the Legion of Super-Villains but was killed by Superboy-Prime who wanted the ring for Rond's father, Universo. Rond defiantly stated that his father would never have the ring and spit in his face before his death. His ring flew off into space looking for a new bearer, but was lost without Mogo to direct it and it returned to Oa where it powered down for good. Legion of Three Worlds After Infinite Crisis reformed the Multiverse, one version of Earth's future had adult versions of the Legion of Superheroes. In this demension, Rond was the last active Green Lantern. He was killed by Superboy Prime, who was pulled into the future by the Time Trapper. Mon-El and other Legion members followed Rond's ring back to Oa to find that Sodam Yat was still alive. They used the Rond's death to convince Sodam to take action against Superboy Prime. This was the first time he would enter battle in hundreds of year. Powers and Abilities Powers *Bearing a Green Lantern Ring, he can make energy constructs of anything his mind can think of. His constructs are based on will power. Abilities *He possesses advanced knowledge of temporal mechanics. Strength *A scientific, genius level intellect; like other Green Lanterns, he was chosen for his ability to overcome fear. Weakness *Coming Soon Equipment *Black Lantern Power Battery *Green Lantern Power Battery *Legion Flight Ring Weapons *Black Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Rond_Vidar_(Pre-Zero_Hour) *http://www.comicvine.com/rond-vidar/29-12860/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Black Lantern Corps Members